Oncall Room Antics
by Brooper22
Summary: <html><head></head>Arizona tries to occupy herself in the oncall room.</html>


Arizona loved on-call rooms. The privacy. Well the illusion of privacy, or at least the closest thing to it she could get in Seattle Grace Hospital. The real reason however, Arizona loved on-call rooms at this particular moment was that she currently inhabited this one with her girlfriend. Her strong, hot, sexy, dirty, girlfriend: Calliope Torres. She was lying flat on her back on the bottom bunk of a Seattle Grace on-call room bunk bed, her body being pressed into the mattress by Callie's firm one. Arizona's blonde curls splayed across the pillowcase, her knuckles white as she held the sheets below her in her fists.

She moaned loudly as Callie shifted down the blonde's body bypassing her full breasts and heading right for where she wanted to be most.

"Cal I –" Arizona panted out. She needed more. More contact. More intimacy. More of Callie's touch, taste, body, just more. She couldn't describe it really. This need she had that filled her entire being. She sat up right quickly almost knocking the woman of top of her over and grabbed a fistful of hair forcing the brunette's lips to her own.

"Uh uh." Callie tisked a smirk firmly placed on her lips. "This is all about you."

Callie removed the blonde's delicate fingers from her hair roughly pinning her writs to the mattress. Her eyes traveled Arizona's covered body trying to decide where she wanted to start. Annoyed with her lack of control Arizona bucked her hips up in order to get Callie's attention. This did not work. Frustrated now, she grunted as she tried harder to free herself from Callie's grasp. Stupid Ortho Strength.

Callie's free hand traveled down her girlfriend's body. Starting at the top of her head, she smoothed her fingers across Arizona's face stopping briefly to play with the ends of her hair. Her hand continued its journey, nails scrapping against the skin of her neck and collarbone. She stopped at Arizona's breast once again. She traced her finger down the firm globe letting her thumb make circles around where she knew Arizona's nipple was. The small moan Arizona let out filled her with pride and she continued her torture.

She reached the flat plane of Arizona's stomach enjoying the feel of the dark blue fabric beneath her fingertips. "My God Arizona, you are so fucking hot." She resisted the urge to rip the blonde's pants off and screw her senseless. She wanted this to be slow. She wanted to pay Arizona back for the last time they were in the situation, the tables turned. She finally reached the tie of her girlfriend's scrub pants and grabbed the thin material between her thumb and index finger pulling slowly until she loosened the knot.

Arizona jerked her head up, she was stubborn and she did not like this lack of control. "Cal – I… please I need you to –" She was cut off when Callie placed her lips gently over top of her own in a small peck.

"Shhh…." Callie whispered. She ignored Arizona's frustration as her hand finally reached its destination covering the blonde surgeon's warm centre. She flicked her index finger against the blonde's clit and they let out a low moan simultaneously. "Fuck, you're so wet Arizona."

Arizona gasped as the brunette thrust a long digit into her throbbing centre, continuing to flick the sensitive bundle of nerves with her thumb. "Calliope – I … oh God! I need –"

"What Arizona?" Callie asked inserting a second finger, "What do you need?"

"Please – just – just don't stop, please." Arizona grunted out, her breathing becoming erratic.

Callie was just about to add a third finger when -

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Callie stilled her fingers and reached above her head in search of her pager. Upon finding it she looked at the screen, 911. She bowed her head and let out a long sigh, regretfully removing her fingers from a very confused looking Arizona.

"I'm sorry…" She stated dismounting her girlfriend and quickly grabbing her things as she looked for a tissue to wipe her fingers on, she was going to have to wash her hands.

"No! Calliope wh – No!" Arizona sat up quickly. Her bangs were pasted to her forehead with sweat and she pushed them off in frustration, using the back of her hand to remove any remaining sweat. "Get back here now and finish what you started!"

"I'm sorry it's a patient, 911, I have to go." She moved quickly back to her girlfriend, placed her hand firmly on the blondes cheek and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I will be back as fast as humanly possible. I promise. Why don't you, I don't know, get some sleep?" She shrugged. "You look exhausted."

Placing one last kiss on her lips Callie promptly made her way out of the room leaving a very confused, very horny Arizona sitting on the bed, mouth open.

"Sleep? Seriously? Ugh!" Arizona threw her body back on the bed, pounding her fists into the springs like a petulant five year old. Deciding that acting like one of her patients would not get her anywhere she tried to follow Callie's advice. She'd sleep. She turned onto her stomach and cuddled the pillow under her head. She kicked her left leg out and adjusted it until she found herself in a comfortable position.

When she closed her eyes however, all she saw was Callie; her eyes, lips, her breasts and those damn hands. She let out a sigh and readjusted herself, following the same routine on the other side. When she closed her eyes she saw Callie again, on top of her, caressing her stomach, her thighs, teasing her. It was useless. There was absolutely no way she could sleep in this condition.

She flipped onto her back and grabbed the pillow from under her head. Placing it over her face she let out a frustrated groan. Finding that this did little to ease the tension she threw the pillow across the room. She was going to have to do this herself if she wanted any piece of mind.

She pulled the blanket over her body and took in a deep breath. She felt ridiculous; it had been so long since she had done this alone. Since, well since before Callie. As she let out her breath she placed her hands on her stomach enjoying the sensation of her fingers on her flesh as the fabric of her scrub top grazed her knuckles. The shirt rode up as her hands made their way toward her breasts leaving her midriff exposed. She was happy she had covered herself up even though she was sure no one besides her girlfriend would even know where she was.

She palmed her own breasts enjoying the feeling of her cotton bra under her hands. Her nipples hardened and she moaned when her thumbs came in contact with them. She could see Callie above her again, eyes dark with lust, lips pursed. She could feel Callie's panting breaths hit her collarbone as she moved her hand down towards wet blonde curls. Reaching her middle finger out she circled her clitoris imagining it was her Calliope doing it.

She stopped and suddenly thrust her finger into her warm centre. One. Then two. Then three. She was already so close; she could feel her walls pulsing around her fingers. It wouldn't be long now and then she would sleep, and wait for Callie to return so she could repay her.

"Cal –" She let out in a breathy moan. She was so close she could taste it. She reached her thumb up to circle her clit. Her hips bucked. Sweat dribbled down her forehead. Just a few more seconds and –

_Click._

Arizona's heart stopped in her chest when she heard the on-call room door open. She squeezed her eyes shut as she removed her fingers from herself and prayed to whatever God there was that it was only Callie coming back to her and not someone else. Especially Mark Sloan. Arizona almost groaned in embarrassment at the though of Mark Sloan walking in on her but due to her current state she thought better of it.

She peeked open one eye to take a look at the intruder. Upon seeing it was not her girlfriend standing in the door way she promptly shut her eyes with a gasp and pulled the covers over her head in hopes that the rule _if I can't see you, you can't see me_ would apply in the situation.

"Lexie?" She squeaked out.

"Uh, Ari – Rob – oh, um Dr. – Dr. Robbi- um, yes." Lexie stuttered out quickly. Arizona could practically see her standing in the open door way fidgeting nervously and looking anywhere but at the bed a sight she would find amusing if it were any other circumstance.

"Could you um, Is- is the door still open?" Arizona asked nervously. She was so incredibly embarrassed she was sure her entire body was covered with the deep rose of a blush. "Because if it is I think I'd prefer if it wasn't."

"What?" She asked as she tried to process the situation, she was never going to get this image out of her head thanks to her photographic memory. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she realized what the attending was talking about. "Oh, right, of course." Lexie quickly spun around and shut the door, staring at it for a few seconds before slowly turning back towards Arizona.

"Grey, you're still in the room aren't you?"

"Um…. Yes."

Arizona's blonde curls popped out from under the blanket followed quickly by the rest of her head. The expression Arizona wore was threatening, or as threatening a look the half naked embarrassed woman was able to pull off. "When I asked you to shut the door I was kind of hoping you'd be on the other side of it when you did. "

"Oh," Lexie's gaze found the floor and she turned to leave when she remembered why she had sought out Arizona in the first place. "Umm…I know you'd prefer if I left but um, the thing is, well, see – I "

"Dr. Grey just spit it out please."

Lexie looked up quickly, surprised by the tone Arizona had used. "I'm sorry Dr. Robbins." She said quietly, "It's just that there is a patient that asked for you, so I came to find you, which I did – but you already know that – umm and I thought I'd better you know –"

"Why didn't you just page then?" Her tone was harsh as she glared at the young resident. She felt bad for being so cruel but she had really, really wanted to finish what she was doing before she was rudely interrupted.

"Well see we did, but you never answered…"

Arizona found her pager on the floor beside the bed and examined it. Dead. "I'm sorry, it appears my pager isn't working." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it – I imagine I'd feel the same way if I were in your –uh- situation." Lexie tone was gentle and she gave her a small smile. She waited patiently staring at Arizona for a long moment. "Oh, right you're – so I'll just meet you in the hall." As she turned to leave again she noticed a pillow on the floor near the door. "Why is there a –"

"Don't ask." Arizona cut her off. She gave her a smile, being sure to show off her dimples hoping it would earn her some forgiveness.

When Lexie finally left Arizona got out of the bed, rearranged her clothing and grabbed her belongings. Arizona hated on-call rooms.

End.


End file.
